Full Moon: Rewrite
by BelieveInKi1214
Summary: It's been only a few months since Edward left and Bella had begun to seek healing in her friend, Jacob. When Jacob had suggested Cliff Diving, Bella recklessly decided to give it a try. But, she never thought she would come out alive, much less ... molecularly changed. Bella/Edward Emma/Jacob ; Rating may go up. *Rewritten Version.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Full Moon Rewriten :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**H2O: Just Add Water**_**. **

* * *

_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof,_ -_**Bulletproof - La Roux**_

* * *

Absolute silence filled the air around me as I stared past my friend Jacob and into the evergreen woods behind him as he drove my rusted, ancient truck to a stop outside Charlie's house.

My home.

The stars in the sky beyond the woods didn't garner my attention, neither did the woods itself for very long before my gaze must have made a too-quick accession of the scene before me, making me need to do a double take as my sight's senses picked up the view of a shiny black—Mecedes?—parked across the street from my home.

Beside me, I _felt_ rather than heard Jacob's growl of caution as he mildly sniffed the air around the tiny atmosphere of my truck.

"It's one of _them_..." he growled more coherently, his dark gaze avoiding my own.

"Who?" All senses must have left my mind. I knew all along who that car belonged to.

It's Carlisle's.

What I couldn't piece together, however, is why the car is here; and whether or not I'd let my hallucinations go too far?

He gripped my steering wheel hard as he fought to keep a clear head, after he had made a decision it seemed. "Your precious Cullens...Just one of them... Its stench is all over the place!" he spat in disbelief.

My heart stopped.

I couldn't believe what he said. They couldn't possibly be back here...! Edward told me it would be as if they never existed...

But when Jake confirmed it, I leapt out the car as fast as I could. I was only half aware of his loud footsteps following close behind me, but when I stopped outside my front door, he was forced to a stop, too.

Breathing heavily, I turned to meet his gaze as I spoke sternly to him as if he were a misbehaving dog. "Jake, I have to go in there! The Cullens haven't hurt me! I hurt myself! I need to see at least one of them just this once!"

He looked doubtful at my confession, especially after what he had just saved me from...

He'd only _just_ saved me from drowing in an undersea cavern on La Push after I had recklessly threw myself off a cliff a few hours ago. It wasn't that I was feeling particularly suicidal at that moment, but I was feeling desperate... for a mere hallucination of what I once had.

It's needless to say, Jake doesn't trust me with my own safety—and I wouldn't say '_anymore_' per se, because I dont think anyone has ever entrusted me with my own wellbeing besides Renee, _sometimes_..."Trust me; _please_, Jake..."

Jake sighed keeping his head down as he backed off and away from the porch we stood on before he lifted his head and gave me a fair, simple warning. "If _anything_ is to happen, and I do mean _**anything**_—I'm remaining near by."

_Nothing is going to happen, though._

He didn't wait for my protest, bounding off into the nearby woods, and I proceeded to enter through the front door as quietly as I could. It was stupid of me to forget that it wouldn't matter how silent I made myself be if I were dealing with vampires... Every vampires' hearing was always beyond impeccable each time I found myself around the beings.

I maneuvered quietly still through my house and into the kitchen as I whispered softly, "Hello?"

I have no other clue why I was whispering, when I knew that Charlie was at Harry Clearwater's funeral, that Jacob himself smelled the Cullens' scent, and that that Mercedes _really_ was Carlisle's car.

Maybe it was just raw hope from wishing it were Edward instead of Carlisle that decided to come back for me...

There wasn't an answer to the first few calls that I tried, and I vaguely came to the realization that Carlisle wouldn't come inside and stay in my house if there wasn't anyone home, and I eventually let my guard down a little. Carlisle probably went off on foot once he realized no one was here.

I walked into the living room, the lights were still off, making me relax a little more aas I walked silently to the lights before a lovely singing voice broke through my focus in a tone of shock.

"Bella...?" a female's soprano rang in astonishment, apparently, at my presence being in my own house.

"Alice...?" I couldn't believe it. There she was in her 4'9" glory, ditching more fashionable clothes for a black leather jacket, leather black pants, and her pixie cut cropped a little shorter. I made my way toward her in my human pace, reaching her in seconds, even though she seemed to be looking through me, searching for a vision, a grounded and real picture for her to see. I didn't mind, though. I still wrapped my arms around her tiny frame tightly murmuring in my own shock, "What are you doing here?" but she ignored my question in favor of speaking a mile a minute, as she allowed a stream of curses to leave her mouth.

"...I couldn't _see_ you, Bella. I _still_ can't... I haven't been able to since you jumped off the cliff—and what the hell were you thinking!? Were you trying to kill yourself—? I knew Edward made a mistake in leaving you; I should have stayed—! And, _really_? Bella, you smell atrocious, you wreak of mutt stench; you _look_ like hell..." she wasn't going to stop there, I'm sure, so I jumped in when I could.

"Alice..." she didn't listen.

"Bella, it doesn't make _sense_! How did you get out of the ocean after you jumped? I saw you drown, and I didn't see you after that," she was practically sobbing now, looking as if she was trying to prove she wasn't crazy; I didn't like this sight of my almost-sister/best-friend falling apart just because she couldn't see me, though I'm sure it was nothing. I firmly held her in place by her arms before she began to bounce off walls in hysteria. "Why were you trying to kill yourself?" she asked in confusion, doing a 180 in her moodswings.

"Alice," my voice firm, getting her to stop rambling long enough to meet my gaze in the dim lighting. "I wasn't trying to kill myself."

"Are you saying that you didn't fling yourself off a cliff?" she asked dubiously, confusion still evident in her voice though her face became a nearly blank mask.

"No... but I did it for... fun. I saw the guys at the Rez do it..."

"I guess I can't ask you 'If some random guys jumped off a cliff, then would you do it, too?' since we both know that you would... _now_," she frowned. "And Bella, this still doesn't make sense; how did you get out, why couldn't I see you getting out, and why do you smell like a _dog_?"

"Jacob Black pulled me out.." I hinted. She stared at me blankly. "He's from the Quileute pack of werewolves."

She made a disgusted face, eyeing my clothes in distaste. "A _werewolf_!? ...I hope you wash those really good. He wreaks... and as great as it is to piece information together, this all doesn't explain why I can't see you anymore. You're blurry. Everything about you is."

I shrugged, starting to look her over, after I recieved an odd feeling that our little reunion seemed like a simple one; it was almost as if the Cullens had never left. But, I knew it was only wishful thinking. "Could it have something to do with the fact that he isn't technically human anymore?"

"He isn't around right now, is he?" she raised a brow at me in questioning.

"He said he's staying close by, in the woods," I answered automatically, noticing that Alice seemed to sigh out of momentary defeat. But, before she could say anything, a slamming sound occurring loudly alerted us to the back door which I had not so long ago came through, and we both knew it was Jacob as he came growling, yet walking slowly and noisily down the hall to the room we were in.

"Leech..." he growled, taking a stand in front of me, causing Alice to take a step back as her blackened irises drank in Jake's towering form in disdain as her lip curled.

"Dog."

Before it could get out of hand, I moved to stand in between the two of them, as I sent a glare Jacob's way. "No fighting in here; and, Jake, I told you to go."

I couldn't be too sure what happened then.

But one minute there was a chilly tense silence where I stood in the line of fire between Alice and Jake, and in the next something too quick for me to comprehend happened and Jake launched himself between the five foot distance to Alice.

Except, there was one thing that was miscalculated in Jake's mind—I still stood in front of Alice.

And it all happened _too_ quickly; Alice didn't see it coming, and I for sure didn't expect for this to happen. But in the lapse moment that Jake almost crushed me to the floor with his ferocious pearly white teeth beared in my face; I felt something within me come alive and in that instant, Jake passed _through_ me, running into the wall instead as Alice moved to my side within one millisecond out of the five second timing.

"What just happened!?" her voice questioned urgently.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I basically changed everything, but the last one was too slow paced.**

**Bella Swan: Hydrokinetic Intangibility/ Hydro-Atmokinesis (morphs into water, and can eventually make it rain)**

**Cleo Satori: Hydrokinesis/ Aerokinesis (controls water and wind)**

**Emma Gilbert: Hydro-Cryokinesis/ Advanced Cryokinesis (freezes things and makes hail stortms/snow)**  
**Rikki Chadwick: Hydro-Thermokinesis(Pyrokinesis)/ Electrokinesis (heats things, sets fire, controls lightning)**  
**Bella Hartley: Gelidkinesis/ Substanciakinesis/ Mecokinesis (turns liquid into jelly, turns liquid to hard surface, blows things up by changing the molecules from jelly to solid and back again**)


	2. Chapter 2

Not much had happened since the crazy incident. I stayed in place out of shock and confusion and Alice stood directly in front of me with an expectant look on her face, Jacob donned the same look. It was easy to see that they both wanted answers, but what answer could I have given them?

That what they had seen wasn't real? _Right._

That Jacob must have missed me? _Not likely. _

No. The idea of those answers were stupid. We all could see the puddle of water pooled at my feet and around Jacob's sopping wet body. The truth is that I have no answer for them.

_I'm in the dark about what just happened myself; how can I give them answers when _I'm_ questioning it?_

"Bella; you just turned into water," Jacob finally broke the tensing silence and I looked to him sharply the second the unwanted had words left his mouth.

* * *

Alice had left moments after attempting for a vision of me in all my hydro-glory after countless numbers of fruitless tries. After the fifth try she went hunting. The only explanation she had given me was 'maybe if I actually feed and get some energy to settle my frayed nerves, then I'll be able to see you clearly.' And she promised me she would return as she left through the front door using every ounce of her speedy muscles, darting into the woods.

Jacob stayed with me and decided to use the bathroom. While he was away, I couldn't help but think back to what happened with Jake and I, how I managed to make myself untouchable. It just didn't make sense. But, here I was trying to make sense of it.

What was that feeling I got before everything changed? I had felt so _alive_. Adrenaline? Anger?

A ringing noise in the kitchen broke me from my thoughts and, knowing that Jake wouldn't be able to get the phone for me, I walked to the kitchen and went to answer it myself.

"Hello? Swan residence, this is Bella speaking," I said.

There was a shocked gasp of breath on the other side before the line went completely dead. _How rude_, I frowned, hanging up the phone.

"Must have had the wrong number," I walked back to the front room to see Jake standing at the foot of the stairs, staring in question at me.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"No one either Charlie or I know; the person hung up," noticing his curious look, I shrugged. "They had the wrong number."

At my answer he nodded, and then he got a weird look on his face. I had begun to worry, and my expression must have said as much because Jake shook his head to reassure me, and he took a step toward me. The second he was close enough to me he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. Once my arms were around his neck, he chuckled, resting his head on my shoulder before speaking in my ear, "Bella, I have to go. If you need me, I'll be with the guys. Something they smelled threw them off on the beach."

_Victoria, she was in the water with me_, I thought, wrapping my arms around Jake a little tighter, whispering, "be careful," before he let me go with a wide grin on his face, rolling his eyes.

"Sure, sure..." and he was gone just as quickly as Alice was, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

* * *

I officially had nothing to do once Jacob left. Not knowing what to do in my sudden loneliness, I had begun to make my way to my room before another abrupt ringing came from the telephone once again. Taking a detour, slowly I made my way to the kitchen for the second time, hoping that the my severe lack of getting to the phone quickly would make the caller give up and hang up. But alas, the phone kept ringing.

"Hello? Th—" I was cut off by Alice's excited voice as she spoke.

"I'm not sure what you did, Bella, or what _he_ did, but we're moving back! I can't see all the details," her voice drifted off of her excited edge, and she sounded as irritated as she was when she found that Jacob was blocking her visions and later found out that I was, too. "But I know for sure that the entire family is going to be staying."

I couldn't wrap my head around what she was saying. _Does that mean that Edward is coming back, too? What changed his mind?_

"He called, Bella," Alice's musical voice told me seriously, and I replied instantly, not thinking about why she said that, at least not the deeper reasons that she might have had for uttering those words.

"He called you and you changed his mind?"

"No, Bella, he called _you,_" I heard her smile. "Rosalie called me and told me that she told Edward that you died—I don't know why I told her in the first place—but from my vision, Edward decided to call Charlie to see if it was true. But, _you_ answered, didn't you? I couldn't see you because of the water thing, but I'm almost certain you answered, because after Edward hung up, he decided to move the family back..."

I was shocked silent on my side of the line. He can call, but he didn't say anything! Why did he just hang up? _Yo__u idiot. He thought you were dead and he was giving his condolences to Charlie, but _you_ answered. You've no right to be mad_, my thoughts rebuked me. And I frowned. _He could have at least spoken to me..._

"Everyone will be here tomorrow, and I'll stay with you to make sure you don't get into any trouble until Edward arrives," she sounded like my babysitter.

I rolled my eyes, trying to control my now out of control heart from its reaction to knowing Edward was coming back to me.

"We'll talk to Carlisle about the water thing when he gets here."

That was what had me pause, the water thing. I'd really prefer not to talk about it at all. Nothing _really_ happened, so why should I worry, or ask about it, let alone talk to a doctor about it? Doctors are a form of scientists, wouldn't Carlisle just want to run tests on me? _Carlisle isn't like that, you fool_, I reprimanded to quash the irrational thoughts, but I still went off on the raw defensive instinct alone, speaking hopefully and persuasively, "Uh... Alice?"

"Yeah?" she still couldn't look ahead to see what I was going to say, I guessed.

I smiled slightly.

"Can we not mention this to Carlisle, yet? Or anybody else? Not yet, anyway. I just need to figure out what's going on before I bring it up to anyone," I continued, feeling confident in my reasoning.

It took a while but after a long moment of silence and thinking, the line rasped to life again with her voice as she spoke softly in understanding. "Of course, Bella."


	3. Chapter 3

_Swirls of dusty color and grains of sand almost blinded my vision, ironically making everything clearer for me as my arms flailed against the thick layers of waves around me. My breath didn't exist. Even though I could feel myself dying, my eyes stayed open. What I clearly saw was nothing but a bright yellowing glow that easily lit everything around me. _

The Moon_, I thought. _It must be mocking me. How stupid was I to jump off that cliff? Now I'll die. I'll never see the Cullens... Edward... none of them... ever again.

_My eyes drifted shut as I swallowed what felt like another gallon of water. My arms gave up the fight, and my chest heaved as I felt something change in me. _

_The will and instinct to survive grew stronger than ever; I still didn't bother to fight. Not yet, anyway... but all too soon my eyes must have opened up once more, and the glow of the moon's full sphere invaded my sights again through the thick, but clear sheen of beach water, and I tried, once again, to beat the water to the top. I almost had it, too. _

_One more push... _Come on, Bella! _I kicked hard in a deadly combo with my now frantically moving arms, knocking the thickness of the water aside as I passed it and soon I broke the surface of the water. I couldn't control my breathing; I breathed heavily, all the while coughing, and wheezing for my life. _

_When I looked around me I was aware that I wasn't on the beach, and very little of the full moon was available to be seen. I almost panicked, but hearing voices around the small... cavern... I found myself in was a little reassuring, and I rested so that I could regain my breath to call for help, or at the least rest my sore body so I could climb out. _

_Suddenly the most beautiful thing to happen to me that night happened while I was there in the cavern, still in the pool. _

_The water had became even more brightly lit, bubbling in bunches and filled with a warmth that even La Push's Beach didn't have. The feeling was calming; it easily calmed me down, and I didn't think much about the strange but ethereal moon pool as I attempted to lift myself out. _

_"Bella!?" I heard a more distinctice voice call and I hoarsely called out in reply, "Jake? I'm in here!"_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my shower running and I sat up hastily in confusion as I glanced at the time on my alarm clock; _6:30 a.m._ Knowing that Charlie doesn't get up that early when he isn't working, I still hadn't properly prepared for reality to make a crash landing as the events from the other day came back in full stride and I'd realized that Alice was in the shower.

_How? What happened?_

It didn't take long for me to remember that Alice had thought I died and gave the wrong information to the wrong person, and _that_ person had told the most _definite_ wrong person, and thus allowed the entire family of vampires to come back into my life. The thought of all of that seemed too simple to me. Where were they when I really needed help? When I moved on living my life emptily? How could Edward walk away so readily, so easily? Or, there's the question that really needs to be answered; _why_ did they _all_ leave?

The only sound I heard during my epiphany was the sound of my heart thudding heavily. Each resounding sound was a blow to my being from the inside as I forced some unconventional anger back.

_The Cullens are really coming back_, my heart beat noticeably and quickly against my chest and I immediately made a move to calm myself as I attempted to think over less exhilarating, angering subjects. Like, the fact that I easily morphed into water the other day.

_No big... Nothing unusual or exhilarating about that, or angering; actually once I thought about it, it seemed pretty cool_.

"Bella!" Alice called from the closed off privacy room. "Do you have toothpaste?"

"Yeah; just a minute," I spoke normally, knowing she could hear me just fine.

_Silly_, I thought to myself. _What do vampires need to brush their teeth for? Did Edward ever brush his teeth?_ I went to my closet to fetch the plastic store logo bag of unused toiletries that I bought a few days ago, grabbing the toothpaste from it, and I trekked to the bathroom, slipping into the bathroom, catching my foot on the door jam.

The only thing I had done was close my eyes to prevent my fall.

It didn't work so much because I could still feel myself falling...

"You're so clumsy," Alice said amusedly, catching my wrist with wet hands, and the second our skin met I got the chance to watch my freaky water ability in play as my skin absorbed the water. Though, shockingly, way too soon for me to get used to the spongelike behavior of my body, my skin became completely clear and liquid, but I didn't change back. "Bella!? What's going on?"

She stared at me wide-eyed but I didn't say a thing. Just as I was about to turn and go back to my room, I became solid again, but that didn't stop me from falling to the floor for the second time that morning. That time, it was because my feet seemed to completely disappear from beneath me. And the second Alice shrieked, I almost understood why.

"You have a mermaid's tail!"

And everything went black.

* * *

I awoke to quick, quiet murmuring and worried whispers while I laid on a crisp, but comfortable surface, but I refused to open my eyes because I recognized the voices, and a huge wave of betrayal swept over me as I realized that Alice must have brought me to Carlisle as a huge fish freak, when I already said that I didn't want anyone else to know about the... ah, water thing, yet.

"Are you sure she only passed out, Alice?" Carlisle.

"Yes!" Alice's voice was shrill with the pressure of attempting to lie, and I felt myself relax as I realized that she probably is still trying to keep my secret. _Too late, Alice; they've already seen my fish tail_. "She didn't get much sleep the night before, with her drowning and everything... I guess when she woke up the whiplash was just too much, and she passed out."

"And she didn't hit her head?"

"I'm fast enough to not let her head hit the floor, Carlisle..." she hinted with anxiety in her voice.

"Then why are you so worried that she might not wake up, dear?" Jasper spoke now, I could hear, and feel the calm rolling off him in waves as he tried to calm his wife down. "Did you see that she wouldn't wake up?"

I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure that that's exactly what she couldn't see, I doubt she'll be able to see me at all.

Alice sighed, but soon Carlisle spoke again, warding the others away with an excuse that I should wake up soon and that I probably wouldn't want a group of vampires hanging around when I wake.

"I'm staying here, Bella needs me." Alice told him simply.

I didn't hear anything out of Carlisle or Jasper after that. Not even the sound of their footsteps could be heard, which I could never hear anyways, with how quiet they walked.

"Bella, I know you're awake," Alice said softly.

I slowly got up, I opened my eyes, though they were a little narrowed in suspicion. I was expecting to see my mermaid tail, but I was pleasantly surprised when I didn't. My legs were there, covered in my navy and gray plaid flannel pajamas that I wore before I had a drastic change. I could almost believe that I imagined the whole thing, but I know better.

"When you passed out, I dried you off and... strangest thing is... your legs came back only seconds later and then I brought you here... They don't know anything."

Despite her reassuring tone of voice, I felt instant paranoia yipping at my heels as I still roved my eyes around the white walled, furnished, and glass room we were in, looking for possible eavesdroppers.

"Bella?" she laughed, moving to my side in a carefully exaggerated slow movement. "No one is here. Edward, Rose, and Emmet are still on there way back from Alaska, and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme went hunting..."

I sighed, since I had no choice but to believe her, and I climbed down from the bed that resembled a hospital's with a shudder. "So... we figured out what happened, I'm guessing...?"

"No; I didn't tell Carlisle, remember?"

"I _meant_, that the two of us just figured out why I have the freaky water affinity," I smiled. At her blank look as she tried to be quick to knowing without her visions on me, I continued. "Now, we can add mermaid to our list of supernatural residing in Washington."

Alice rolled her eyes before disappearing from the room with a call over her shoulder that she'll be back soon. And no later than ten seconds, she returned with a small stack of clothing before she handed them to me with an explanantion, after I raised my eyebrows in question, "Edward's almost here; fifteen minutes tops... I'm sure you don't want to be in your P.J.s. I would have had something more fabulous for you to wear, but all of our stuff should be arriving in a few days."

I sighed as I took the clothes. _Too soon... I'm not ready. _


End file.
